Many portable apparatuses such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and laptop computers are used for text input while becoming smaller and smaller.
Users have a need of inputting the text quickly and easily.
A device that allows fast and easy input of text would thus be useful in modern day society.